


Tenuousness

by orphan_account



Series: Opia [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Flash is really mean, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gwen is really mean, Harry is a gem, No one dies though, Parksborn, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Tears, so many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry's father throws him a party for his 18th birthday. As long as Peter is by his side, he might actually be enjoying himself for once. That is, until a familiar old "friend" shows up.





	

Harry's eyes shot open as his heart was hammering in his chest. The massive thumps sent throbbing sensations that made his muscles tense in every limb his body possessed.  
  
He lunged his body upwards from his previous position. Allowing the oxygen rich air flow into his nostrils, relaxing his body with its compelling embrace.  
  
He began counting down to regain his composure. Something he frequently did when his mind became infected with nightmares.  
  
" _4...."_  
  
_"I'm okay_.."  
  
_3...."_  
  
" _I'm okay_.."  
  
" _2._.."  
  
" _He isn't here_."  
  
" _1._."  
  
" _He can't hurt me anymore_."  
  
His night terrors continued to linger throughout his subconscious whenever he tried to sleep.  
  
Ever since that night, the night he trusted the wrong person.  
  
He tried to get rid of the constant fear that something terrible was about to happen at any second.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
It was like his mind enjoyed tormenting him.  
  
The repetitive thoughts made him feel like he was always being followed. A sensation he would get when he is in complete darkness. An unknown figure behind him, watching his every move. Waiting for the perfect moment when he's most vulnerable, to strike.  
  
Which is why, most of the time, he was found at Peters house. Drifting off to sleep in his arms.  
  
Every since they started dating a couple months ago, he finally felt like his body belonged to him.  
  
Peter never pushed him, never ask any questions.  
  
All he did was listen and respect Harry's boundaries.  
  
And that's all Harry wanted.  
  
He pulled his phone from his pocket as the bright light stung his eyes.  
  
_2:02AM_  
  
He knew he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, so he decided that it was best to just go home.  
  
He tossed the plush comforter off of his lower body as his legs hung off the side of the bed.  
  
He began to pull on his boots as he heard Peters body stir behind him.  
  
"Har?" He croaked. "What time is it?"  
  
He internally cursed himself. He didn't want to wake Pete up.  
  
Peter was always there, right by his side. Not only awakened due to Harry's nightmares, where he would be screaming himself awake into his chest.  
  
But also during the lowest point of his life, the time when he locked himself inside of his room for days. Tucked under his blankets, only getting out of bed to take a quick shower. Not eating, or drinking for god knows how long 

Of course His dad knew, but he didn't really care.

 

 

 

 

After rejecting dozens of Peter's phone calls, and ignoring all of his text messages, Peter came all the way to Harry's house to literally pull him out of bed.

Harry objected, he kept pushing him away.

 But Peter wasn't budging. He was staying right by Harry's side.

 Even months into their relationship, Harry still felt like a burden. Like he was weighting Peter down with his clinginess. All the times he had to study, or fill out college applications, his body would be cocooned around Harry's. Cradling him in his arms, letting the Osborn's sorrows leave his shirt tear stained.

 "It's late" Harry began. "I should probably start heading home."

 "I'll walk you.." Peter moans sleepily, shifting his position to sit upright.

 Harry turned towards Peter and refused. "It's okay, you should sleep in. You probably need it."

 "Are you sure?" Peter asked. "It's no trouble, really."

 Harry nodded. "Yeah, i'm sure."

 Peter's messy brown hair had minuscule streaks of light shining through due the moonlight. His extensive brown, doe eyes laced with worry.

 "I'll see you tomorrow?" Peter questioned.

 "Yeah, totally." He nodded.

 Harry leaned down and placed his lips on Peters. Their left hands intertwining with one another's to remain upright.

 Every time their lips made contact with one another's, it made him feel whole again. The euphoria would travel through his veins and infect every cell, rapidly dividing to reach his organs. Healing ever broken part, every shattered piece that Eugene left in his wake.

 He gently pulled his head backwards to have their lips grazing over each other's.

 "I love you" Harry whispered.

 "I love you more."

 He pulled away and got up from Peters bed, throwing a quick smile at his figure.

 "See you then." He mouthed before leaving the room and closing the door silently behind him.

~

When Harry finally came home, he wasn't surprised when he found his father still awake.

_Working, of course._

His indifferent eyes turned towards his son entering through their front door.

"Finally decided to show me you're alive?" He hissed.

Harry apologized. "I was..um..over Peters house."

"Doing what?"

"Doing..stuff.." Harry hummed silently.

"Fine." Norman huffed. "Keep your secrets." His impatience for Harry's where-abouts came to no surprise for the young Osborn.

Harry nodded silently as he began to walk up the marble steps. Sorrow surrounded him whenever he thought about what he did for his father loathe him so much.

 He knew he was a decent kid. He graduated high school with all honors and he didn't cause any trouble. But yet, his father was still disappointed in him.

Okay, maybe he was procrastinating on his own college applications. But he knew he wasn't in the best shape to slave his mind away for an useless degree.

"You know what's happening in two days, right?" His fathers voice echoed through his ears.

Harry froze when he was halfway up the stairs. 

His eyebrows furrowed in the darkness as he stared at his father with confusion.

"How could you not remember your own birthday?"

_Oh, right. That._

"I thought it was actually something important."Harry mumbled out.

He saw his father roll his eyes. "I'm throwing a party for you."

Damn it.

"You really don't have to do that, Dad." Harry objected.

"But I want to." Norman cleared his throat. "The more people that know you're turning eighteen, the better."

"W-What do you mean?"

"So colleges actually know that you exist."

"I thought he was throwing a party cause he actually cared. " Harry thought.

"Right.." Harry whispered to himself.

_Having a party thrown for him was the last thing he wanted. He wasn't an interesting person at all._

_He was a simple introvert._

_Keeping to himself most days. Locked inside of his room, or with his only "friend", Peter._

_If his dad knew that he was in a serious relationship with Peter.._

_All hell would break loose._

_His father would for sure, disown him._

"I don't really have any friends dad.." he mumbled.

Embarrassing, but true. During middle school, his only real friend was Peter. Then, when he got sent to boarding school, All of new "friends" were just people he would talk to keep him company. So he wouldn't feel completely alone.

"Stop complaining, Harold. You do have friends. Maybe if you got yourself out of the house for once, they would actually remember who you are."

"Besides, remember your old friend from when you were younger?"

"Thompson was his last name."

"Eddie, Edward, Eric...." Normans deep voice was lost in thought.

"I can't seem to remember his name.."

_This isn't happening. This can't be happening._

_Harry wasn't one to believe in a god, or a higher deity. He wasn't religious. But at this moment in his life, he was internally praying that anyone or anything was listening. He was begging that this whole moment would be a dream that he would wake up from._

"Please..god.." he internalized. "I'm Begging you.."

_"Don't you remember his name?" Norman asked._

"Eugene.." He whispered. He wasn't even thinking of saying his name, but it was like his mouth had a mind its of own.

Oh god..please. 

Harry hadn't even seen him, or heard his name since that night. It was as if there was no real proof that he even existed. The only place where his presence was noticed, was in Harry's night terrors.

And Harry wanted to keep it that way.

Well, minus the night terror part.

"Wait, Dad.." Harry whimpered. His palms becoming clammier as he tightly gripped the railing. "You really don't have to.."

"I mean-" He paused. "My birthday isn't even that important anyway."

"I really wouldn't mind spending my birthday alone-"

Norman's voice rose as he had a frustrated glare shoot towards Harry's direction. "Why can't you just enjoy yourself for once? You seem so miserable!"

"Most of the time you're sitting alone, wasting away in an empty corner of your room. or, with that Parker kid!" 

"You're here, collecting dust as he is actually getting his life together!"

"All you have to do at the party, is fake a smile so a good college doesn't see you for the moping mess you really are!"

 "So maybe.. Just maybe.. the outside world doesn't know that I raised a disappointment for a son!"

"Can you do that for yourself? If not, can you at the least do that for me?"

_The one thing Harry wanted his father to do for him, he wouldn't._

"Yeah.." His shoulders dropped.

"I can do that, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Norman gritted through his teeth. "It makes you look weaker than you already are."

"Now, take yourself to bed. The bags under your eyes aren't attractive."

 ~  

 

 

 

 

Harry's body was buried under his grey blankets as he lied still on his bed. 

Staring up at his ceiling with stings traveling all over his eyes. He blinked repeatedly, trying his best not to cry. He didn't even want to imagine what his Dad would say about him if he saw him cry.

He recalled when he was probably about six, he was still having dreams about his mother.

All of the memories they made together. Even the way she would whisper soothing words into his ears when he would be woken up by his own demons. The ones that his soul possessed even at such a young age.

It had only been a couple weeks since she had passed, and Harry couldn't sleep.

He remembered walking downstairs to search for his father with heavy tears staining his face. He ~~wanted~~ needed some source of comfort, any source.

But Instead of his father's love or reassuring words.

He got the opposite.

He scolded Harry, telling him that he was too old to cry.

His mother was dead and his tears aren't going to bring her back.

And Harry's favorite quote.

"Stop distracting me from my work, I'm busy."

His bottom lip was trembling as his throat had stinging shockwaves that traveled through. 

He shut his eyes his eyes for only a couple seconds before he started seeing flashbacks of that night.

_The club_

_Eugenes smile_

_The honeymoon suite._

He wasn't going back to sleep, he knew he couldn't.

He didn't want to, anyway.

Harry rolled onto his side as tears rolled down his face and made small puddles on his pillow.

His chest sunk with regret due to thought of him leaving Peters home. Wishing he had him to keep the nightmares away for one more night before they became a reality again.

~

When he saw the clock finally strike seven. He ripped his phone from his pocket and dialed Peter's number. His hands trembling with fear, that this was real.

What he had experienced with his father wasn't a dream.

 "Hey Har.." he moaned into the phone. His voice filled with sleepiness. "You called me right in the dot.. that takes some skill. 

Harry's head dropped when he heard how tired Peter sounded. He didn't want to keep him awake.

"Sorry.... I can call you back later." he apologized. "You sound exhausted.."

Peter cleared his throat over the phone.

"No..no.." Peter breathed. "Just some creep trying to rob a bank at three AM, the usual."

Harry nodded, he was thankful that he had someone to talk about his dilemma.

 It's not like he could spill his guts to his father about what had happened.

His he would probably find a way to blame him.

"Thanks.." Harry whimpered. His voice laced with worry as it started to shake. "I..have to tell you something."

"What going on Harry?"

"My dad.." Harry tried. "He wants to..." 

Harry had a baseball sized lump in the middle of his throat as he was biting his tongue to keeps his monstrous sobs at bay.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"He wants to...throw a party and..Eugene is going to be there.."

Harry's world fell silent when the last words flew from his mouth.

He knew Peter was still on the line because he hear his steady breaths from the other side.

Sniffles erupted form Harry's body over the phone. He used one of his hands to wipe his tears. 

"My dad wants to invite his family, I don't..I don't..know why.."

"It's okay.. Just- okay.." Peter soothed. "Just ask your dad to cancel the party?" 

"I already tried that.."

"He won't...." 

With each second that passed, Harry chest was being crushed with an indescribable amount pressure, making breathing more and more difficult. He was so close to escaping the icy dark ocean of fear, pain, and tears that Eugene snuffed him under. Forcing him to drown in for months.

He thought that after months of suffering, he was finally at the finish line. So close to breaking free.

His head was gradually lifting from the water as he was slowly transforming into his old self again. 

But suddenly, there was a ginormous arm, tightly wrapped around his waist, pulling him back under.

He would see Eugene again, the person that ripped his happiness away from him, for his own selfish needs.

Making Harry feel worthless and more unloved than usual. 

"I..can't..do this.." He hyperventilated

"Stay with me, okay?" Peter begged. "Stay with my voice."

 "I'll come over today, and we can talk."

"Just the whole day, you and me, alright?"

Harry nodded, cause more tears to stream down his cheeks.

"Thank you so much.." he whispered.

~

Harry lied in silence for about ten minutes before he heard a soft knock on his door.

He eagerly threw his body off his bed to open it.

 When he did, his spirits lifted as the weight he was carrying on his shoulder diminished. He was face to face with him, his savior.

 He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt that outlined his muscular arms, burgundy jeans, and a pair of black converse.

Peter didn't have enough time to take a good look at Harry before the exhausted Osborn attached his body to his. Burying his head in his chest, hugging his arm tightly around Peters waist.

"I don't know if I can do this." He hears Harry whisper. His voice in such a weak state that his words almost sounded non existent.

"I don't think I can."

~

Harry was deep inside of Peter arms. Their bodies lying together on the large silky bed.

Silent tears fell from his narrowed eyes as he continuously thought about Eugene.

What he did to him.

Why he did it?

And the complete vulnerability and self-loathing that he had, still lingering in his subconscious.

Peter brought his hand to his Harry's pale cheek and began wiping the tears that flew down his face. He lets his doe-eyes focus on Harry's helpless figure.

"It's going to be okay." Peter soothed. 

Harry shook his head, releasing more tears that stained Peters hand. "I don't know.."

 "I felt like...I was finally getting better..." Harry's voice broke. "I thought I would.... never have to see him again.."

"What if he tries to..What if for one second I'm alone, and he takes advantage of that?"

"Don't think like that Harry." Peters arm pulled him closer than it already was. "I'm going to be with you, I'm not going to leave your side.." 

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Harry buried his head further into Peters chest.

What would do without him? 

"Thank you.." He whispered.

"Don't worry about it."

Harry looked his down to the pinkish crescent shaped scars on his wrists. The finger nail marks that Eugene left engraved into his skin.

His wrists had a phantom pain throb in them, receiving the same type of sensation from a couple months ago. When they were forcefully pinned to the top of his head for only god knows how long.

His thumb kept tracing over them like it was responsible for soaking up all of the memories 

This didn't go un noticed by Peter. He could tell that Harry's mind was still on the constant fear that something bad would happen to him. His attention was focused to scars along his wrists. He knew Harry needed to let go, he needed to move on, but he knew by a long shot that it wasn't something that could just happen overnight. 

And that was okay.

Harry needed time to heal, he needed time to get himself together, piece by piece. And Peter knew he was going to get him there, no matter how long it takes.

"Har?" Peter gripped both or Harry's wrists in his warms hands. Lifting them gently to place small kisses on all of his wounds.

Harry stared up at his savior. His bright blue eyes had traces of disparity, But a solution of hope desperately trying to shine through. 

Peter gave him a crooked smile.

"If he try's anything, I'll knock him into next week." Peter joked.

Harry found the usual frown plastered on his face transform into a minuscule smile. "You're such an idiot." 

Peter leaned his head closer.

 "But I'm your idiot."

 "Then prove it.." Harry whispered.

Peter pressed his lips to Harry's moist ones, Moving perfectly in sync with one another's.

He let his hand hold the side of his face, still slightly dampened with Harry's previously shed tears.

Quiet moans escaped Harry's lips as Peter kissed him passionately. Letting all his love caress his exterior, seeping into his skin, warming him up from the inside.

The way he felt with Peter made him feel like eventually, everything would be alright.

~

Harry's hands were shaking as he slowly buttoned down his navy dress shirt.

 Today was the day

 He was purposely leading the wrong button to the wrong hole just to delay having to go downstairs just a little bit longer.

Please let me wake up and this entire day is a dream.

 He would rather be spending his birthday in Peters bed. Helping him study for things he didn't even understand. 

He sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. 

His shirt was a mess of fabric due to the overlapping layers from the improper buttons to the incorrect holes. His dark jeans were tucked into his black boots.

In just a couple minutes the party would begin.

"I can do this." He whispered to himself.

He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Letting the air release the tension from his body.

"I can do this.."

He opened his eyes and plopped his body down onto his bed. He buried his hands into his head.

"I can't do this" He sighed.

But he knew this day would come sooner or later, the day where he would have to face Eugene. He couldn't hide in his room forever, even through he wanted to.

He took a deep breath as he walked over to his bed and grabbed his phone.

 He was about to dial Peters number. When when the door of his room opened. 

He looked up at his father standing at the doorway.

"Harold-" he started.

"This can't be good." Harry thought.

The only time his father actually came into his room to talk to him, was when he was scolding him. 

"Do you remember what I instructed you to do?"

"Yes." Harry said. His voice raising two octaves. He was terrified of his father.

Wait no, terrified was a major understatement. 

Petrified.

When Harry was younger, he would sometimes be too scared to make eye contact with his father. But when Norman was actually angry, he was probably Harry's worst nightmare. 

Even after all of these years, he still had the marks on his body to prove it.

"So, repeat it back to me." Normans voice shook his core. He was acting like Harry was a small child who needed to repeat directions in order for him to get it right. 

Harry bit his bottom lip, this was so embarrassing. "Talk to people and make friends." He mumbled.

"And...?"

"Keep a smile on my face and act like I'm having the time of my life, even if I'm not." 

"Good." Norman huffed. "Now, come downstairs when you're done. The guest should be arriving soon."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

The young Osborn could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest with the sense of unease he got from his father when he was staring down at him.

 "Don't be late." He gritted. Closing the door behind him.

As soon as he heard the click of his door, he let out quick light breaths. Letting his body fall so that his back was on the bed and his feet were still planted into the floor.

 "I'm okay.." he whispered.

Maybe he didn't have a parent he could spill everything to. But that was okay, because he had Peter.

And with him by his side, maybe the party won't be so bad after all.

~ 

Harry walked downstairs, hesitating with each step he took. His eyes scanned his usually empty living room and with astonishment when he was greeted with the sea unfamiliar faces.

His insides churned when he saw all of those men and women who all seemed to already know each other.

Once he reached the last step, he kept his gaze towards the floor as he tried to maneuver his way towards the couch. 

"Happy Birthday, Harry." He heard a familiar feminine voice behind him. 

A familiar face he thought he would never see again. 

Mary Jane.

An old friend from his childhood that was long forgotten after he got sent away. 

Her straight fiery hair resting on the shoulders of her white dress. Her bright red lips outlining her genuine smile.

"Hey MJ!" Harry smiled. "It's been.. ten years?"

"Eight.." she laughs. "But close."

"I can't believe you actually remember me.." she says. 

"How could I forget you?" Harry joked. "If it weren't for you I definitely would've failed Spanish."

Mary Janes chest shook with the burst of laughing fits she produced. Her vibrant hair swinging side to side as her smile grew larger and larger.

"Yeah.." Her laughter smiled. "Lets go sit down, we have so much to catch up on..."

 ~

The two friends were plopped down on the couch as MJ continued talking about her all the things that have happened after she graduated highschool.

"What about you? How was your time abroad?"

Harry shrugged. "A bunch of snobbish rich kids with no supervision."

 "Oh, so you fit in right in perfectly then?" MJ joked.

Harry playfully punched her shoulder. "Shut up." He rolled his eyes. 

He smiled, he was finally starting to feel happy again. He had someone to joke around with, a friend besides Peter. 

"You would be perfect there MJ.." Harry said. 

"I know I would." She smirked.

~

 

 

 

 

MJ had left a while ago to enjoy Harry's party. She begged Harry to get up and mingle with people, but he didn't want to talk to anyone.

They were all too intimidating. Their perfect smiles, all of their friends grouping around them.

Harry was slightly jealous of MJ's confidence. She could just walk up to everyone and start a conversation. Like she had known that person all her life.

 He slumped his shoulders on the couch when he pulled out his phone. The party had started a while ago and Peter still wasn't here.

He was about to shoot him a text message when until he felt someone familiar plop on the couch right next to him. Their thighs pressed on one each other's with the other figures head so close to Harry's. He thought it was MJ trying to pull him away from his island of isolation until he heard the venomous voice that escaped the lips. 

"Happy Birthday, Osborn."

He would recognize it anywhere.

He whipped his head to the side as his eyes widened in fear when his face met with _his_.

 

_It was him_

_It was Eugene._

Harry tried to throw himself off of the couch. Run as far away from Eugene as humanly possible. But to his dismay, the powerful hand gripped Harry's sides, pulling his body back onto the couch.

"Where do you think you're going? Hmmmm?" Eugene taunted in a low voice. He tightened his grip on Harry, leaning his head in closer to breath down his neck. 

Harry couldnt make any words. He was to scared to lets his true emotions shine through his voice. Eugene would make infun of him for that, and he couldn't cry today. Well, not in front of him.

Harry's breathing increased the longer his arm was wrapped around him.

He turned his head away from his, facing the large window. He wanted to be out there, anywhere but here.

"So you're ignoring me now?" Eugene questioned.

Harry's skin was on fire due to the intensity of Eugenes body heat surrounding him. The vulnerability he felt, was being fueled by the amount of pleasure the other male received from Harry's current situation.

"Just stop....please." Harry begged. He was biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. Trying his best not to attract attention from the any of the guests.

He kept trying to push Eugene away from him, to escape his death grip but it was no use. His strength was easily dominated by the older male.

"I didn't know you were this excited to see me." Eugene laughed. His seductive voice sliding into Harry's ears, making him suffer from the inside out.

"Relax," He commanded. "I come bearing a gift." He smirked.

"I don't want anything from you." Harry growled slightly.

Eugene cocked as eyebrow as he used his free hands to slide them between Harry's legs. He slid his fingers under one of Harry's thighs and squeezed tightly.

Harry's legs jerked up as his whole body tensed. He tried to shake Eugenes grip off, but he kept caressing his legs with slow strokes.

"That's not what I inferred last time."

His lips were grazing over Harry's cheek. He felt his hot breath burn his face. With the pungent spell of alcohol that it reeked of. 

The way Eugene was close to him now, put vivid images in Harry's mind about the last time they were together.

_The Heat_

_The Pain_

_And the continuous thrusting._

Moist lips were consuming his face and neck as his legs we still being violated by the large calloused hand.

 "You taste as good as I remember."

Harry was blinking his eyes to keep his tears at bay. His body was squirming like an eel in Eugenes arms as he was attempting to pry his hands off of his limbs. Pushing his chest away and jerking his head aside to avoid the kisses.

"Loosen up, Osborn."

 Harry's body felt as if there was more then just Eugene holding him down. Like his legs were strappped to the couch cushion and his feet were glued to the ground.

"Please get...away from me." He begged.

Eugene ignored his pleads as he continued laying kisses that were like octopi suctions on every part Harry's exposed skin.

He shut his eyes to hide the tears trying to fall out of them. Internally praying for Eugene to just disappear. Or he could just blackout, just like he did on that night. Waking up alone, with little to little to no memories of what had happened. 

_Maybe his wish finally came true._

The immense weight was lifted off of his shoulder when he felt the blond's body yanked away from his.

 Harry's eyes shot open when he saw his body lying on the floor. Peter's angered figure towering over him. 

Peter came over towards Harry and gripped both of his hands. He was bent down in front of him, trying to make eye contact.

 "Harry can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Harry staggered. "Yeah..i'm Fine.."

Peter gently pulled his body up and let him rest under his arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Eugene demanded. He used one of his hands to wipe the small trace of blood falling from his mouth.

"None of your business" Peter snapped.

Harry hadn't seen Peter this angry, ever.

"Are you Harry's new boy toy?" Eugene smirked.

Peter began walking towards Eugene with his first clenched. 

Harry knew that if he didn't interfere, this wasn't going to end well.

 He held his body back.

"Don't-" Harry hesitated. "He isn't worth it."

Peter nodded obediently as he stepped backwards. Keeping his eyes narrowed at Eugene. 

The blond stood up with an devilish smile on his face that make Harry feel uneasy. He yanked out an evnvelope from his jacket pocket and began walking towards him. 

He felt Peter tense next to him the closer Eugene treaded towards them. 

He was only a couple inches away from Harry when the other males eyes scanned his body up and down. 

Harry took a small step back as he kept eye contact with him.

_Why couldn't he just leave him alone already?_

With a sudden motion, Eugene slammed the envelope into Harry's chest. He groaned as he felt the breath knocked out of him.

"Happy Birthday." He winked, slamming his shoulder into Harry's as walked blissfully towards the sea of people.

~ 

Harry lied in Peters arms on the couch. He was doing some breathing exercises to calm himself down.

 

_"Harry, im so sorry."_

 

_4..._

_"Everything's fine"_

_3..._

_"Deep Breath"_

_2...._

_"Breathe"_

_1..._

_"You're okay"_

"Harry?"

"I'm okay, nothing happened." He admits.

"But if I had come sooner." Peter said. "I promised you that-" 

"Hey." Harry whispered. He lifted his head from Peters shoulder to face him. "I'm okay." 

Harry turned his attention down to examine the envelope in his hands.

 

_Eugenes "present"_

His fingertips grazed over the white envelope with the word Harry written in black handwriting.

He had a burning desire to open it.

Maybe what ever was in there would release him from the prison that was his mind. 

_or_

It was a really long apology letter telling Harry how sorry he was.

 _Doubtful_.

"You don't have to open it." Peters voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"I know." Harry sighs. 

"But...I feel like I should." He continued. "Just to get it over with, get everything over with." 

Peter nodded in agreement. "Alright" 

With one quick swipe of his finger, he opened the envelope

He started at the inside and noticed that there were four single sheets of paper.

 

_Did he give him love notes?_

Harry's shaky hand pulled out the contents of the envelope.

"What the fuck..?" He whispered.

His blue eyes were bouncing frantically left and right when he saw what they were.

 

_They were pictures_

_They were all pictures of Harry._

_On the night Eugene drugged him._

His naked, bruised and bloodied body in the same position. His arms pinned over his head with his legs spread apart from each other. The only difference in each picture, was the point of view.

There's one photo of a birds eye view revealing every inch of his bare skin.

The photo of his sides, had bloodied handprints splattered all over them.

And the last photo, was zoomed onto his face, showing him as pale as snow. His forehead drenched with sweat as a bruise began to form on his left cheek. 

The scenery that his eyes soaked up, flipped a switch inside him that made him remember moments he thought he had forgotten. 

His hands tried to shove the photos back inside of the envelope but before he could, Something dropped from between the photos into his lap.

 

_It was a brand new condom_

Peter took a glance the photos and had bile rise into his throat. What Eugene did to Harry, forcing him into that situation, taking advantage of his body, and then taking pictures of it? was absolutely unforgivable.

 He saw Harry holding the the photo and the condom in each of his hands, his eyes bouncing from each object.

 

_Only God knew what thoughts were flowing through his mind right now._

Peter grabbed the photos from Harry's hands and ripped them into small pieces. Shoving them into his pockets while making a mental note to dispose of them later.

"Harry.." Peter stroked the sides of his arms, trying his best to comfort him. But even he couldn't take away the the imagery that Harry had just witnessed.

Harry was lying still in Peters arms. He felt like each of his limb weighed a ton and his brain was just too tired to make an attempt to even move them.

It was silent between the pair as sniffles came from Harry's body along with long streams of tears.

The soft sniffles shifted into monstrous sobs that became muffled as his head lunged into Peters chest.

He tightened his arm around Harry, doing everything in his power to keep his tremoring body at bay. 

Illegible words escaped Harry's lips as he shook his head.

 "Hey it's okay," Peter whispered.

Harry's sobs got louder and louder, but luckily due to everyone being so intertwined in conversation, no one paid them any attention. 

"Lets go to your room, okay?"

He felt Harry nod slightly under him.

They walked towards the staircase past the crowds of people. But once they were halfway up the steps, Peter heard a cocky voice behind him.

He turned and saw Eugene laughing with a bunch of other guys who were probably as pathetic as him.

"Harry loved my gift, didn't he?" He smirked. He turned his head and nudged the shoulders of his other friends as they started laughing too.

_"I bet he loved it!" One of them says._

_"Oh Eugene! Please stop!" Another one of them moaned, making their voice a higher pitch trying to imitate Harry._

He felt his squeeze tighten under him.

Peter whipped his head around as he didn't have enough time to deal with those assholes.

He needed to get Harry away from everything.

 ~

It felt like Harry was sobbing an eternity's amount of tears Peters chest.

"Oh god.." he cried. "Everyone knows.."

"Harry.." Peter said. "No one knows..only Eugene and his stupid friends.."

"I can't live like this anymore."

"Harry, you'll have pull through and keep on going" Peter comforted. "You always have."

"How can you even stand to look at me right now?" Harry asked.

"You saw the photos...of me..of what he did.."

"Harry-" Peter tried.

"I'm disgusting.."

" _My body_ is disgusting." He choked out.

"Stop degrading yourself!" Peter shouted. It came out a bit harsher than expected because Harry's body fell silent. 

"Don't say these kinds of things to yourself." 

"I know that it's not true at all." 

"Pete," Harry whispered. "I'm a mess, and it's all my fault. Only if I.. only if I hadn't been out that night.."

He let out a small sigh. "I'm so stupid..I'm so so stupi-" 

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what he did to you." Peter interrupted.

"You are so beautiful Harry...You may have trouble seeing it, but I don't."

"You have a light deep inside you that outshines everyone I've ever met. And no one can ever take that away from you."

"Not even Eugene or your father."

Harry sobs calmed as he let Peters warm aura consume his body.

 "Thank you." He sniffled. "For everything."

~ 

He and Peter returned downstairs where the party continued. He wanted to hide upstairs for the rest of his life, but Peter wouldn't let him. Peter didn't want Harry to get in the habit of isolating him self from everything and everyone whenever something went wrong. He needed to learn to face his fears, that's the only way he could move on.

Harry kept shoulders slumped and gaze towards the floor as Peter guided down the stairs and towards their couch.

 "Only two more hours.." Harry sighed. "I'm so ready for today to be over.."

"Me too." Peter agreed. He used his three fingers to lift Harry's chin up. He stared into those mesmerizing cerulean eyes that made his soul smile. "Because... I get to spend the rest of the day with you.."

Peter leaned in so that their foreheads were pressed on each other's while their lips were grazing only millimeters apart. 

_Their kiss was interrupted when Peter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket._

It was silent between them for a while, until Harry felt Peters body tense under him.

His chocolate eyes were skimming through his phone over and over again. Searching back and fourth for any extra details he may of missed.

_Harry exactly knew what that look meant._

"You have to go?" Harry whimpered.

"Yeah." Peter nodded "There are hostages at a bank... I-I have to make sure everyone comes out okay..."

"I'm so sorry, Harry..." 

"I-I...really don't want to leave you alone..but it's just that-"

"No, Pete.. don't apologize... I understand." Harry nodded.

Truth was, he didn't understand. Even though Peter was Spider-Man, he could let the police do their job for one day. But he knew he couldn't just say that, it would've been selfish of him to do so. Those peoples lives were in danger, and having Spider-Man there to save them would be a bonus for he police force. And Harry knew was already too dependent on him in more ways than one.

Peter held Harry's hands as he lifted him off of the couch. "I'm only going to be gone for half an hour."

_..Just half an hour.._

 "No, Pete.." Harry objected. "Don't shorten your time frame for me, these people lives are in danger."

"Don't worry Harry, this will be a piece of cake.." Peter reassured, pulling Harry into his arms for a large hug. "it's just a bunch of stereotypical criminals."

Harry didn't care if he was fighting some random dude in the street.

_Anything could go wrong._

"Please be safe.." Harry whispered into the nape of Peter's neck. "Promise me you'll come back in one piece?"

"I always am, and I always do."

~ 

 

 

After Peter left, Harry searched for Mary Jane. Constantly looking over his shoulder for any sight of Eugene. It hadn't even been five minutes, and he already felt like something awful was about to happen. His stomach started to sink as his hands began to shake.

Finally, He spotted her fiery red hair bouncing around with the small fits of laughter she produced.

He increased his speed towards her, praying that when he was with her, her company would act as a shield, protecting him from any source of emotional pain Eugene could deliver him.

~ 

The first time it happened, Harry thought it was an accident.

_It looked like an accident._

_But it didn't feel like one._

He and MJ were chatting on about college. Personally, Harry didn't care about his future, because he didn't feel like he had one. But hers was so intriguing. She wanted to be on broadway, having a profession of singing and acting.

"I'm pretty sure whatever you do, MJ, you'll be awes-"

_And that's when he felt it._

_A couple of light thrusts on his backside._

It was repetitive as the other persons crotch area was attached to him for what felt like an eternity.

He whipped his head around and saw Eugene with a drink in his hand.

 "Sorry....I didn't see you there..." He said, casually shrugging.

Harry could see right through that manipulative bastard. Maybe his mind was still tormenting him, but he could've sworn he saw the edges of Eugenes lips curl up into a vile grin that made him feel smaller than he already was.

"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." He whispered, walking away. 

MJ shook his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You're like really pale"

 "Yeah.." Harry murmured "I'm fine."

~

 The second time it happened, He knew it was on purpose.

 

_Eugenes gaze pierced through the back of his neck._

He turned his head only a couple inches and used his eyes to peer backwards.

All of his jock friends were talking to other ladies at the parties, trying their hardest to get their attention. But Eugene was just leaning against the wall, delicately sipping down a drink, making direct eye contact.

Harry tried to ignore him, ignore it. But he couldn't. His gaze burning through his body, making his insides catch fire and burn him from the inside out.

Harry excused himself from MJ and found him walking towards the closest confined space.

 

 _The bathroom_.

 

As soon as he entered, he shut the door and locked it, racing over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. 

"It's okay.." he whispered. "I'm okay.."

He was hoping that Eugene would just leave him alone, that he would just disappear. But he knew that he wasn't fortunate enough to get that kind of luck.

 

_"You can't just isolate yourself, Harry." Peters voice rang through his mind._

He knew he couldn't hide inside of the bathroom until the party ended. (even though he wished he could've.) he would just have to try his best to ignore him, distract his mind from Eugene, occupying it with anything or anyone else. 

"I can do this.." he whispered.

He shuffled over to the door as he twisted the door knob.

When he opened the door, he gasped as he stared upwards in a gut wrenching feeling of fright. 

Eugene had a smirk on his face as he was guarding the door way with crossed arms. 

Harry's first instinct was to slam the door in his face. But Eugenes boot was in the way, keeping it from being completely closed.

The blond used all of his strength to push the door open while Harry was trying to keep it closed.

But to Harry's dismay, his feeble strength was easily dominated.

Harry's arms gave out as the door bursted open. Allowing Eugene to walk in freely.

A grin appeared on his face as shortened the distance between him and Harry.

His only option was to move backwards, away from Eugene.

"Hey babe." He sneered.

Harry's back hit the wall as he couldn't move any further. Eugene's body was pressed up against his, the smell of expensive cologne burning his nostrils. 

Both of the muscular arms pressed onto the wall next to his head. Making a cage that Harry was trapped inside of.

He was too scared to make eye contact. His eyes were focused on the tiles of the bathroom floor.

"Trying to hide from me?" Eugene taunted.

"...please..stop.." Harry let out.

"Or what? Your boy toy is going to come in here so he can have you all to himself?" He laughed.

"Speaking of which." Eugene cooed, using one of his hands to stroke the side of Harry's face. "Where is he anyway?"

Harry was silent.

Eugene let out a dry laugh. "That's what I thought.."

He gripped his hands into Harry's waist and started stroking up and down. His elevator eyes examined his figure up and down. 

"You look so beautiful." He whispered.

Eugene brought his head down and laid soft kissed in the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry whimpered as he kept fidgeting his head to interrupt the streak of kisses.

 "Stop!" 

He shoved Eugenes hands off of his hips and used all of his force to push him away.

Harry didn't have enough time to move as Eugene attached his body back to his within a couple of seconds.

 "Stop lying to yourself..you and I both know that you want this..."

"I don't want anything from you!" Harry's voice rose. His hands were flat out in front of him, pressed on the blond's chest. Trying his best to keep as much distance between him as possible.

Eugene's eyes strayed to Harry's wrists. A smile of satisfaction spread on his face. He quickly grabbed them and traced his fingertips over the small scars.

"It's good to know that my mark on you is permeant." 

Harry ripped his hands away and tried to hide them.

_Of course Eugene would be proud of that._

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked. His voice came out in a low whisper.

Eugene stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean, love?"

"Don't call me that." Harry snapped. "You're acting like this whole thing is a joke."

"It's not." Eugene pretended to be hurt. "My love for you is real."

The way the stupid smile was plastered on Eugene face made Harry's blood boil and eyebrows furrow. God, if he would only stop looking at him like that.

The sorrow and the fear he previously had, transformed into a fiery rage inside of his body that he just couldn't control. The hate, the frustration, and the anger bursted out of him, focusing into his voice, making it sound harsher than it ever had before. 

"FUCK YOU!" Harry yelled. He tried push Eugene away from him again, but the blond caught his hands and used them to pull him closer, So that their chests were pressed on each other's.

Being this close to Eugene made the fire he once had, quickly die down. Shifting back into the vulnerability he had before.

"Stop being so loud!" Eugene whispered harshly. "Just relax for one second."

 He returned his head to its previous position, laying moist pecks on every inch of Harry's bare skin.

Eugene was let his body take control as he slammed Harry's back into the wall. Both of his arms were blindly caressing his body, ruffling the fabric of his dark blue shirt. 

Harry was screaming, he was fighting as much as he could. But it was no use.

"Please..let me go.." 

Harry's sobs got caught in his throat when a massive gasp escaped his lips.

His blood turned to cement when he saw Eugene bend down, placing his hands to the top of Harry's jeans. 

_Forcefully trying to unbuckle them._

_"no..no..not again.."_  

His leg, having a mind of its own, kicked Eugene in the stomach. Harry saw his chance to escape when he saw the other male's  body fall onto the floor.

Harry ran, as fast as he could, but Eugene gripped his ankles and made his body plummet fall onto the tile floor.

Harry's whole body was throbbing as he tried to force himself to get up. But he was too late. Eugene crawled onto of him and and pinned his arms over his head. 

_The same way he did before._

Harry's heart was thumping in his chest as he was staring up at the blond in horror.

_The same way he did before._

Eugene was looking down at him, with malicious intent glimmering in his eyes.

_The same way he did before._

One of Eugenes hands started caressing Harry's shirt, slowly undoing the buttons one by one.

"don't.." Harry tried. He was breathing too rapidly that it was hard to form words.

_Eugene ignored his pleads._

_The same way he did before._

Harry turned his head so he wouldn't look at Eugenes face. Praying that he could just black out and never wake up again. Or he would wake up from this treacherous moment in Peters arms.

Eugenes hands strayed from Harry's shirt and gripped the side of his face. Turning his head to make him stare into his eyes.

Harry felt more wet kisses on his lips. He tried to keep them still but the other pair of felt like they were consuming his.

Harry jerked his head to remove his lips away from Euegnes. 

"Please...Get off of me.." He whined.

Eugene ran his free hand through Harry's brown hair.

"Now your begging like last time." He whispered.

Eugene bent down and brought his lips close to Harry's ear. His seductive voice whispered three words that made Harry's head jerk farther to the side. 

"I like that."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Harry yelled. 

"STOP!"

Eugene froze when he heard the door handle jiggle with a series questions that followed behind.

"Hello?" A voice called. "Is everything alright?"

Harry took this opportunity to throw Eugenes body off of his.

He raced towards the door and opened it. Revealing a girl he didn't know.

Be didn't mean to be rude, but he couldn't look at her in the eye and pretend that he was fine.

He shoved past her ran upstairs toward his room slamming and locking the door behind him.

Sliding his back down against door, he plopped his body onto the carpet.

He started to hyperventilate, he could catch his breath.

_If that girl hadn't come in time.._

He didn't even want to think about what would've happened.

His thoughts cradled around his body forcing him and curl up into a ball and lie completely still, unable to make a sound.

 

_"It almost happened, again."_

_"He took advantage of me, again."_

 

The lonely thoughts carried his mind into a restless trance of unease that lingered throughout his sleep.

~

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

 

Harry's body jolted awake when he heard knocking at his door.

_"Eugene is here" Harry thought. "He's back."_

"Harry?" He heard a sweet voice call.

"It's me, Pete..are you in here?"

_"Thank god.." he thought._

Harry lifted his body from the floor and opened the door. He saw Peter staring intently at him with concern written all over his face.

Harry lunged into his arms, burying his body in his.

He missed Peter too much.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." Peter apologized. "There were some complications.."

"It doesn't matter" Harry said, breathing in the smell of spandex. "You're here...and that's all that matters."

He felt Peter's grip squeeze on top of him.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No." Harry said quickly. He didn't want to tell Peter, he couldn't.

"Then why are you locked inside of your room?"

Damn it. Peter could see right through me.

"I just needed some time alone.." Harry shrugged.

"I know you're lying Har," Peter said, putting both of his hands on Harry's sides.

"Tell me." He begged "I need to know."

Harry took a deep breath in, internally preparing himself.

"I was in the bathroom, and Eugene.." "he-he followed me and..."

"Started kissing me."

"I told him no, I told him to stop, but he pinned me down."

"I tried to resist, I tried to get him off of me"

Peter heard Harry's voice gradually growing weaker. He felt awful for making him repeat the horrors he had to endure.

"Hey." Peter coded. "It's okay, alright?"

"We can go say goodbye to the guests?" He offered. "And then we can have the whole night to ourselves? 

"I couldn't of said it better myself." Harry half-smiled.

~

When they went downstairs they were greeted by the scene of people already beginning to leave.

After they reached the last step, Peters eyes locked onto Gwen's frame.

He turned his gaze towards Harry and nudged his arm. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Harry nodded as he followed Peter along the crowds of people.

"Gwen!" Peter yelled catching her attention.

She looked up wide eyes at Peter as a bright smile formed on her face.

 Gwen leaned closer and pulled Peter into a long hug. 

"Hey Pete!" 

She turned her attention towards Harry.

"You must be Harry Osborn.." she muttered with a trace of sourness in her voice.

 Harry stared at the girl standing in front of him. Her long blonde curls outlining her sharp features. Her rosy cheeks blushing with the slight smile that was on her face. Her green eyes were scanning his body from head to toe in curiosity and bewilderment.

"Yeah.." Harry muttered.

 He was, but he didn't want to be.

"It's nice to meet you, Gwen." Harry let on a small smile.

 

 _She ignored his greeting._  

 

"Wow.." She bit her bottom lip. "No wonder everyone is obsessed with you...Especially Peter." 

She nudged his arm playfully as he let out a laugh.

_Harry was taken aback, was that an attempt for a compliment?_

"Thank you?"

Her eyes had a hint of evil in them as her eyes bounced from Peter and Harry with a mischievous smile forming on her face.

"So it's true?" She asked, focusing her gaze on Harry.

"What..?" Harry replied.

"That you and Eugene.." he clicked her tongue. "Y'know...really hit it off a couple months ago?"

 He felt his face flush red as he looked towards Peter for reassurance. He turned his attention back towards her.

"N-No." He stuttered out. "Thats-Thats..Not true."

Her once semi-friendly features reminded Harry of a venomous snake. 

"Really?" She half smiled. "That's not what Peter told me in my bed a couple nights ago."

_Peter?_

_In Gwen's bed?_

_A couple nights ago?_

"Gwen?" Peter finally chimed in. "What are you saying?"

"I'm just telling him what you told me" Gwen exclaimed.

"Which was?" Harry muttered. His voice sounding faint, like it had lost all of its strength.

Peter didn't tell Gwen, he wouldn't do that to me.

"All he said was that you were practically begging for dear life." She said, her smile growing the longer she stared Harry's fragile, broken state in front of her.

She playfully punched Harry right shoulder.

 "Didn't it feel good though?"

"I bet it felt so good."

She started to swoon. "I mean, Eugene is just so..." She licked her lips. "Delicious."

"You're actually really lucky you got a chance in bed with him."

Harry's words were caught inside of his throat.

She was laughing at him, just like Eugene was.

His disparity and sadness was their amusement.

"What the hell, Gwen?" Peter said angrily.

 She put up her hands in defence. "I'm just telling him what you told me!"

"I didn't tell you that!" He yelled. "How could say that to him?"

Harry couldn't take it anymore.

 His throat felt like it was closing up as his eyes and nose started to sting.

_Everyone knows.._

_Oh god, everyone knows_

He turned his head away from them as he walked in the opposite direction away from them.

"Harry wait!" Peter called.

He still couldn't believe what had just happened. Peter told Gwen, Everything.

He thought that he could trust Peter, with everything that was going on in his life. Trust him to be a shoulder to cry on, trust him to keep his secrets and his deepest darkest fears. 

 _But he thought wrong_.

Peter followed Harry, maneuvering his body past the crowd of people. He stopped right in front of him, placing both of his hands on his shoulders.

"Harry-"

"Please tell me she's lying..." Harry felt his eyes start sting. "Please tell me she's lying that you told her..."

Peter averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry.."

"Why...how-how could you tell her?" Harry asked. His bottom lip beginning to tremble as his tears began clouding his vision.

"I don't know.." Peter admitted. "It-It just slipped out."

"Begging for dear life slipped out?"

"We were just on her bed and she was so close that I accidentally said it."

"Why were you on her bed?" Harry whispered.

"We were studying.."

"That's it..?"

"Yes, Harry." Peter breathed. He took both of Harry's hands in his. "We were just studying...."

Harry stared into Peter's eyes. Something was off about them. Instead of their warm aura of comfort, they were distant. Like he was hiding something in his eyes.

"Why don't I believe you?" Harry whispered.

"Har-" Peter tried but he was interrupted by Gwen's victorious voice behind him.

"Because he is lying.." Gwen chirped, walking to stand beside Peter. "We didn't study, not really."

"We kissed."

Harry stared wide-eyed at Gwen.

_Peter kissed...her?_

"Gwen!" Peter snapped. He turned his expression towards her with a look that was begging her to stop.

"He deserves to know.." she shrugged indifferently.

Harry took a step back away from Peter, releasing his hand from his grip.

"You love her don't you?

"No that's not true. I love you and only you, please believe me..."

"How can I?" Harry's asked, rapidly blinking to keep the tears away. He didn't want to cry in front of Gwen. She would think that he was weaker than he already was, just like his father.

 

"I mean.." he continued. "I don't think you ever loved me...because you loved her the whole time."

Peter shook his head, tears falling from his eyes too. He held Harry's hands and pressed them to his chest, right where his heart was.

"I've been here with you, right here, by your side."

"You pity me.." Harry whispered, finally letting the tears escape their prison that were his eyes.

"Harry please...."

"You were my friend.." Harry sniffled. "And you betrayed me."

"I-I-I thought I could trust you.."

"Look at m-" Peter tried, but his lips became sealed to another's.

_That weren't Harry's._

Gwen took the chance to lunge over Peters body and pull him into a deep kiss. Their lips moving perfectly in sync with one another.

Maybe Harry's mind was in such a fragile state that it didn't even seem like Peter was trying pull away.

Or, maybe his mind wasn't doing anything. And the image he saw in front of him, was real.

He had been replaced.

Harry couldn't peel his eyes away. His world fell silent as he watched, unable to move.

_"Peter never loved me."_

The web-slinger pulled his head away after what seemed like an eternity.

He was staring into her bright green eyes as his voice was laced with shock and regret.

"What..are you doing?"

"I thought this was what you wanted?" She pouted.

She used her hands to make small doodles on Peters chest.

"It felt good didn't it?" She taunted. "I know what you feel for me is real.."

"No, the kiss was an accident." Peter said, trying to pry her hands away from his body.

_But the next words that left Gwen's mouth, made Harry realize why she was doing all of this._

_To prove a point._

"I can give you more than he can." She said, stroking Peters hair. "I can give you a life, I'm not going to weigh you down, I'm not going to be a burden to you."

"I can actually give you happiness instead of taking it away."

"I can actually give you a family."

" _Oh..my god.." Harry whispered_.

Peter and Gwen both whipped their head to face him.

Gwen face had satisfaction written all over it when he realized that she had already won.

"Wait, Harry.." Peter tried.

"Stop lying to yourself Peter." Harry whispered, His voice sounding expressionless, like he became numb inside. "She's right."

"I can't give you any of those things.."

"I'm sorry for weighing you down. And I'm sorry for not being able to give you a future, either."

"Harry, don't you _dare_ apologize." Peter commanded.

Gwen held one of her hands in Peters, trying to pull him away from Harry. "Lets go....You don't need to pretend that you care anymore." she whined.

"She's right." Harry whispered, taking a step back. "Just go, Pete."

 ~ 

When Harry finally entered his room, he ripped off of his shoes and threw them In his closet. His hands were behind his head clutching his hair as he had screams residing in the middle of his throat.

He was in so much pain physically and emotionally. His vision became concealed with the tears that pooled in his eyes.

_Peter fucking Parker cheated on him._

"He said he loved me." Harry whispered desperately to himself.

 _But he doesn't, no one does. No one ever did_

_And no one ever will._

He tossed his body onto his bed and wrapped himself under his blanket. Hoping that his thick comforter would act as a barrier, shielding him from the negative thoughts flying around in his head like vultures. Trying to find any part of his subconscious that was still had a blink of happiness that it could feed on.

But he knew the vultures would stay hungry ~~for a while~~ forever.

He buried his head into his pillow and screamed into it.

Cried into it. 

He even started punching it, trying to get all of the unanswered questions and the mind consuming frustration he had trapped inside.. 

He let his sorrows leave the fabric tear stained, just like he used to leave Peters shirt.

The plot in his life just didn't make sense to him anymore.

Everyday was exhausting, and he didn't want to live like this anymore.

When he was with Peter, the pain went away from a while, and he felt like happiness was finally being brought back into his soul.

"Please.." He whispered into his pillow.

He was praying for himself to just fade away. That could transform into a memory that everyone could easily just forget.

He finally fell asleep with a throbbing migraine that formed on the side of his head from crying his soul out onto his pillow.

With rejection, self-loathing, and abandonment keeping him company.

~ 

  _Tap_

 

_Tap_

 

_Tap_

Harry jolted upright taking a deep breath. Scanning his surroundings left and right.

_"Am I still dreaming?"_

_Tap_

_Tap_

He lifted the blankets from his body as his head peered around in the darkness to follow the strange noise.

_Tap_

_Tap_

It was coming from.. his window?

 Harry flicked on the lamp by his bed, illuminating his room just enough for him to see where he was going.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

He stared curiously at his window and saw various coins being thrown at it. 

_What the hell?_

He unlocked his window, hearing it creak as he lifted it upwards. He shivered, letting the icy winter air bite at his skin.

When he looked down, his felt cold, he felt hot, he felt everything in between. 

He saw Peter Parker

He was frantically searching his pockets for more loose change 

"Damn it!" He heard Peter screech.

He nervously ran his hands through his hair, slowly pacing back and forth.

Until he finally glanced up at Harry's window.

His doe-eyes, staring at Harry in disbelief that that he was actually there, right in front of his eyes.

"Peter?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

 _He knew why he was here_

"I couldn't stop thinking about you" Peter said, his voice filled with regret.

"Peter-" Harry tried, slumping his shoulders. He didn't want to have this conversation right now. Maybe next week.. or next month.. next year..

"It's late.." he sighed.

"I need to talk to you.." Peter pleaded. "Just give me five minutes.. 

Maybe if he let Peter talk he could finally go back to sleep...

"Fine." Harry agreed. "I'll meet you downstairs.."

Harry turned away from the window and began treading towards his bedroom door. His eyes were drooping with the amount of exhaustion they contained as his feet were shuffling along his beige carpet.

But before he could even touch the door handle, he felt a web attach to his shirt. He let out a small yelp as a quick tug made his body twirl around towards the web-slinger 

_That definitely woke him up._

He landed right in Peters arms. His muscular arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him as close as possible 

"Wha-?" Harry tried. But he didn't even bother questioning it. He was Spider-Man after all.

 "Oh god..." Harry breathed. His heart was banging in his chest with the unexpected rush his body had received "Don't..do that..."

 "Sorry.." Peter let out a small laugh. "Climbing up your window was much faster."

Harry pulled away and took a step back away from Peter. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your five minutes starts now."

"Right.." Peter nodded, he almost forgot the real reason why he came this late hour.

"I'm sorry with what happened with Gwen today." He said, taking small steps closer to Harry like he was approaching a wounded animal.

"I didn't think that she would say those things to you.."

 "I was just so worried about you that I needed to tell someone how I was feeling, I thought.." Peter paused, shaking his head. "I thought she could help me.. tell me how to help you.."

 

"But I was wrong."

Peter continued walking before he was stopped by one of Harry's hands pressed onto his chest, keeping him an arm's length away.

"That doesn't explain the kiss." He mutters.

Every time he thought of Peter kissing her, his heart broke all over again 

Reminding him that he wasn't good enough.

_That Peter had to find happiness with someone that wasn't him._

"It just...happened" Peter admitted. "One moment we're.. talking and the next, we were kissing."

"That's not good enough.." Harry whispered.

"I pulled away as soon as I realized what she was doing, if that means anything."

"I told her not to do it again."

"I wanted to tell you so badly." Peter continued, his voice losing strength with each word he mustered out. "But you were so stressed about the party, I didn't want to make you even more upset."

_Understandable._

Harry let his hand fall from Peters chest as he let a deep sigh escape his lips.

"Am I forgiven..?" Peter asked, closing off the distance between his and Harry by only being centimeters apart.

"Yeah...I forgive you.." Harry whispered. "But it doesn't matter, because I-I don't think we can be together.."

He looked up at Peters face and saw the all of color drain from it.

"What?" He whispered, staring Harry. His chocolate brown eyes focused on the bright blue ones staring at him, for any kind of explanation.

_Harry didn't want to hurt him._

"It's not because I don't love you, I actually because love you so so much. If it weren't for you... I'm not sure where I would be right now." Harry admitted. "But, Gwen was right.."

"I'm not good enough for you."

Peter sadness shifted into a confusion like state.

"I can't give you what she can, Pete."

"Harry-"

"I can't give you a family, or a future"

"Har-"

"I'm only weighing you down."

"Harry just shut up." Peter whispered, pulling the Osborn's body into his.

 "You are my family and my future." He whispered, leaning his face closer towards Harry's. "You have never, ever, weighed me down." 

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you have been through so much. And you have shown me how strong you are in so many ways."

"You're my path, always and forever."

"I will continue to cherish you until my heart stops beating."

"You really mean that?" Harry asked.

_Peter actually loves me?_

_"I_ always have, and _I_ always will."

 Tears of joy steamed from Harry's eyes as fits of laughter erupted from his body.

_Maybe he was fortunate enough to get one wish_

"I love you.." he laughed. "I love you so much.." 

"And I, you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
